Dragon's Eye
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Eu via duas crianças, embora talvez apenas fingissem para nós. RHr. Projeto Outsiders Inside.


**Dragon's Eye**

Eu não vi meu irmão crescer, na verdade. Oito anos são uma diferença grande demais, quando se vai pra Hogwarts. Eu o conhecia bem, claro, mas o que tinhamos juntos eram os verões.

O sol iluminava a Toca, esquentando demais o teto do quarto dele, e Ron corria para dormir comigo e com Bill, ele nunca queria levantar de uma vez. Ele queria ouvir histórias de Hogwarts, de nossos amigos, queria conhecer todo e saber de todos os segredos. Claro que Bill era meu irmão mais próximo, mas da mesma forma que ele escolhera Ginny para mimar, eu escolhi Ron.

O ensinei a voar e a jogar quadribol, e soube antes mesmo dos sete que ele seria um bom goleiro. Amava vê-lo se iluminar de orgulho quando eu contava de minhas vitórias para a Grifinória. Mas a diferença só crescia ao invés de diminuir, ele passou a ser muito criança para algumas conversas.

Ele nunca confessou para os outros, mas quando eu decidi ir para a Romênia, ele chorou a noite inteira deitado na cama que fora de Bill. Eu lhe lembrei que era natural que eu saísse de casa, que já era adulto, mas ele parecia apenas não aceitar.

"Quem vai estar aqui para me parabenizar quando eu entrar em Hogwarts?" ele perguntou, inconsolável. E um pedacinho do meu coração se partiu, mesmo sabendo que ele arranjaria outros novos e bons amigos quando chegasse na escola. Ron nunca foi de demonstrar sentimentos, ao menos não claramente, então fiquei surpreso com aquilo.

Ele me escreveu, meses depois, me pedindo para tomar conta de um dragão contrabandeado e eu soube que ele estava, para melhor ou pior, seguindo os passos de tantos outros Weasleys malfeitores - Percy era nossa excessão. E eu pensei no verão, quando o veria e o perguntaria mais sobre o assunto.

Mas esse verão nunca chegou, pois eu o passei trabalhando. E o seguinte, nós fomos ao Egito, e ele me contou algumas coisas sobre suas aventuras em Hogwarts, sobre Harry -- mas não muito, e claramente não tudo. Ron sempre foi leal, ao seu jeito. E, de certa forma, era pra Ginny que iam todos nossos olhares.

Eu conheci Hermione num por do sol de verão, os tons de laranja dele tão parecidos com nossos cabelos em tantos tons amontoados na Toca. Ela era tão nova, naquela época, e com uma graça peculiar, de uma criança inteligente demais. Deveria ter, talvez, quase 15 anos e eu especulei sobre as pequenas brigas dos dois antes de me censurar -- eram pouco mais que crianças.

No entanto, Ron e Hermione eram amigos de Harry, e sempre seriam diferentes das outras crianças. Eu, claro, não vi isso imediatamente, na arrogancia que os jovens tem a respeito de sua própria sabedoria. Eu via duas crianças, embora talvez apenas fingissem para nós.

Tenho certeza que, grande parte do tempo, eles apenas fingiam.

E nós deixavamos, claro, porque queriamos acreditar. E eu não os vi no verão seguinte, ou no outro -- Dumbledore me dera ordens e tarefas claras, que eu cumpri com a maior convicção, sempre me perguntando o quanto mais ele pediria daquelas três crianças.

Só os vi novamente às vesperas do casamento de Bill, e me surpreendi com como pareciam adultos -- legalmente, eles eram adultos, e eu não tinha percebido até ver Ron levar Hermione para a pista de dança. Minha surpresa foi tamanha, e tive que aguentar muitas gozações de meus irmãos a respeito de não ter visto o óbvio.

Mas eu não tinha visto-os, também, e ninguém que os olhasse dançando agora suporia outra coisa que não que estavam apaixonados - e sem coragem de admitir. E, quando a confusão começou, foi evidente a forma como se procuravam mesmo quando todos só pensavam em fugir.

Eles jamais fugiriam sem o outro, não importa quantas brigas houvessem. Eram um item, único, só fingindo serem dois. Me perguntei como Harry suportava aquilo, ser o elemento estranho, mas havia um equilibrio estranho naquela amizade.

Que, obviamente, seria alterado a partir do momento que Ron admitisse o que queria.

E, mesmo assim, tudo que pude fazer foi desejar que isso acontecesse logo. Meu irmão merecia aquela alegria. Quando finalmente aconteceu, foi uma pequena luz de alegria no meio do pesar pela morte de Fred.

Para meu total desapontamento, Ron e Hermione não se casaram em um verão.


End file.
